


Eita Caralho

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Portuguese, Português - BR, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: Uma caminhada no parque e um estranho pedido





	Eita Caralho

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, Ludiasart foi a melhor beta reader novamente e vcs deveriam checar ela no instagram

O pequeno brilho no meio do gramado chamou minha atenção. A princípio não foi o suficiente para atiçar minha curiosidade então segui adiante com minha caminhada. Na segunda volta pelo parque meus olhos novamente focaram em seu reflexo. Terceira, quarta, quinta, a cada volta gravava sua presença em meu cérebro e me fez criar a expectativa de encontrá-lo logo depois da segunda curva. Na vigésima e última volta resolvi ceder ao seu convite e, do meio da grama, tirei um simples anel dourado. 

‘A-ha! Eu consegui uma noiva!’ Veio o grito alegre de uma criança correndo na minha direção. ‘Vovó estava certa!’ Continuou gritando e saltitando mesmo já tendo chegado ao meu lado. 

‘Que?’ Minha cara contorcida provavelmente fazia um trabalho melhor de demonstrar minha confusão que a palavra que soltei. ‘E-esse anel é seu?’ Me abaixei e o apontei em direção ao poço de energia que ainda estava pulando na minha frente. Nessas horas eu invejava um pouco esses tampinhas. 

‘Não! Sim! Pera, é nosso!’ Fazia caras e bocas enquanto decidia a questão de posse do anel. ‘Agora você é minha noiva e a gente divide tudo. Até as  _ alianças _ .’ Fez questão de mexer seus dedinhos o mais próximo que conseguia da minha face. A tal aliança, alguns números mais larga, balançando junto com seus dedos.

‘Olha...’ Tive que respirar bem fundo. ‘não é muito bem assim que noivados aconte-’

‘Mas vovó disse que quando duas pessoas têm um par de alianças assim elas vão se casar!’ O brilho no seu olhar tão quase tão intenso quanto o reflexo do sol na aliança. ‘E você achou a aliança que eu escondi então a gente vai casar sim!’ Dessa vez ela franziu o cenho, parecia irritada com minha ‘teimosia’. Aparentemente mal começamos e o relacionamento já estava próximo de se tornar abusivo. 

‘O que você fez foi muito perigoso!’ Levantei um pouco a voz para ver se entendia a seriedade da situação. ‘E se eu fosse uma moça malvada que gosta de raptar criancinhas e nunca mais te deixasse ver sua avó? Ein?’ Me olhava agora com um olhar assustado, uma mão subindo até seu rosto enquanto pensava no que acabei de descrever, seus olhos prestes a derramarem algumas lágrimas. ‘Olha, pra se casar…’ como explicar as condições para um casamento sem nem ao menos ter pensado em ter tido um relacionamento decente? ‘Pra se casar você tem que conhecer a pessoa a bastante tempo… e conhecer ela bem! Muito bem e… e conversar bastante hmmm sobre tudo e amar ela também! Amar é importante…  eu acho.  Sem falar que eu sou muito velha pra você. Você tem o que? Sete anos?’

‘Oito.’ Respondeu timidamente. 

‘Viu? Ainda tá muito cedo pra você pensar nisso e eu tenho que me casar com alguém da minha idade. Tá bom?’ Acenou levemente com a cabeça. 

‘Então se eu tiver os anos que você tem eu posso me casar com você?’ Um pouco da animação de antes parecia ter voltado à sua fala. 

‘É, mas quando você tiver a idade da tia aqui ela vai continuar sendo mais velha então meio que isso aqui não vai rolar. Ok criança?’ 

‘Então uma máquina do tempo!’ E antes que eu pudesse dar voz à minha confusão ela já tinha disparado pelo parque para longe de mim. 

Já que a situação tinha aparentemente se resolvido, fui seguir meu caminho. Porém, dois passos depois um estrondo e uma forte rajada de vento quase me fizeram pular. Em um estado de alerta olhei para trás e não pude acreditar nos meus olhos. Um círculo pairava no ar, girava em alta velocidade. O som de estática e eletricidade vindo de feixes de energia que saiam da circunferência e atingiam o solo ao mesmo tempo que alguma coisa começou a sair de dentro dele. Alguma coisa, mais para alguém nesse ponto, segurando um par de alianças. 

‘Eita caralho...’


End file.
